Of Imps and Men
by leosldy
Summary: Imps decide to play with the Charmed One's lives, but when they decide to switch Leo and Cole's personalities it could prove dangerous. PL and some PC Finally completed!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the Charmed universe, they are the sole property of those in T.V. Land.

**Summary: **Imps decide to play with the Charmed One's lives, but when they decided to switch Leo and Cole's personalities, there could be dangerous repercussions. P/L and some P/C.

**A/N: **If you've read any of my other fics you know how much I appreciate any thoughts you have, so if you have the chance let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Of Imps and Men**

Chapter one

"Demon! Demon!"

"Trying here Pheebs." Piper said irritably as she flung her hands out to blow the demon out of existence. Trouble was these demons disappeared quicker than she could explode them. They would then reappear just as quickly somewhere else. It was getting on Piper's nerves. Her sisters were having similar difficulties. Phoebe had lost count on how many demons she had attacked only to have her foot or hand meet with thin air.

"Lamp!" Phoebe heard her younger and newest sister call out. Paige was attempting to knock one of the demons out with furniture. The only thing she was accomplishing was demolishing the living room.

"This is friggin' ridiculous." The eldest Charmed One yelled out in frustration. "I haven't hit one yet."

Phoebe jumped to her feet as she witnessed two more demons pop into the manor. Slowly she maneuvered so she was behind one of them and then attacked. As before, she was met with nothing as her foe vanished in a flash. "Damn it." She cried out while she fell once again to the floor. She was going to be really sore tomorrow.

"Okay, this is not working." Observed Paige as she orbed a chair across the room. "They aren't even attacking."

Piper stopped short at Paige's last comment. It was true. The demons had showed up and the sisters naturally just went on the offensive. But now that she thought about it. The demons had not actually attacked them, but simply flickered in and out of the manor.

Phoebe noticed her sibling had gone still. "Piper? What's the matter?"

"Paige is right. We haven't actually been attacked."

"Demons in the house is not attacking?" Phoebe's question was laced with sarcasm.

"I know, but no fireballs or energy balls. We haven't been physically attacked."

As Piper pondered their situation, Paige noticed the demons had stopped appearing. "They're gone."

Her sisters scanned the area and came to the same conclusion. "Okay, that's weird." Relented Phoebe.

"Something odd is going on. It's like someone is just playing with us." Piper said, a frown creasing her forehead.

Phoebe went to the staircase. "I'll check the book."

"Good and I'm calling for help. Leo!" Piper yelled for her husband.

Instantly blue and white lights came into view, which signaled the arrival of her husband.

"What's up?" Leo asked concerned as he took in the destruction of the room.

"Many, many demons." Piper informed him.

"Many, many fast demons." Paige interjected helpfully.

"Right. Many, many fast demons, but they didn't attack. And when we stopped trying to destroy them, they just disappeared."

Leo's frown deepened in puzzlement. "Demon's who don't attack?"

Piper answered him as she began straightening furniture. "Pretty much. They appeared, we tried to vanquish, and then the disappeared before we could. But they never actually attacked us. It was if they were just toying with us."

"Hmmm."

Piper eyed her husband. "Hmmm. That's the best you got?"

Sending her a patronizing look he went on. "Off the top of my head I can't think of any reason they would show up and not attack you guys. I mean that's what demons do. That's just the way it is."

"Obviously not." Countered his wife.

Agreeing, Leo's mouth formed a hard line. "Let me see what I can find out." And with that he was gone.

As the room cleared of its occupants, two small figures slowly materialized. The pair sat on the mantle ledge above the fireplace, their legs swinging in the air as children might do. Giggling to each other they lifted their hands and smacked them together.

"That was fun." The one exclaimed, her dark brown eyes twinkling with devilment.

"Yes it was." Answered the other. His own dark eyes mirroring that of his companion.

Both had jet black hair, with the female's falling in thick curls down her back. The male's was just as thick but cut just above his ears. Their features were very similar as well. Sharp cheekbones and pointed noses along with pointed chins. Dressed in matching black patent leather jump suits, they looked to be twins.

Jumping to his feet, the male asked, "What do we do next Jad?"

"I don't know Jid, what do you want to do?"

Grabbing her hands he helped her to her feet. "We play some more silly." Giggling again, they winked out of sight.

Piper was beyond frustrated at this point. They had spent most of yesterday combing through the Book of Shadows trying to decipher what was going on with the demon attack. After much page turning and much discussion, they were no closer to solving the mystery. Add that to Leo being called away at four in the morning as well as her misplacing her inventory list for P3. She had brought the file home hoping to work on it. Of course that did not happen and she was positive she placed it on the table in the foyer so she wouldn't forget to take it with her. When she looked for it this morning it was gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of Paige. "Hey, any reason why your inventory file was on my dresser this morning?"

Noting the missing file, her eldest sister frowned. "How'd it get up there? I was sure I put it on the table in the foyer."

"Dunno, but here you go." After giving her sister the file, she reached for a warm bagel. "Well, I better get to work before; you know there's no work to get to."

Piper just shook her head at her newest sister's comment and smiled. Paige was one of a kind she was discovering. A mixture of street smart savvy and quirky sweetness. She had just turned to wash some dishes when blue and white lights filled the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Hey back." She greeted with just a hint of annoyance.

Hearing it, her husband said, "Sorry about the early morning call Piper."

"Did it have to do with us?"

"No" He replied as he went to the frig for a bottle of water. "They still have no lead on the demon attack."

"Naturally."

He tossed her a look. "Okay sarcasm not helping here."

"Yeah, well it's the best I got this morning."

Crossing the floor he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll figure it out, we always do."

Piper loved her husband with all her heart, she really did, but sometimes his constant optimism was irritating. The man never seemed to get worked up over anything. Most of the time she appreciated how he could stay so calm and positive even in the worse situations. Today, in her present mood, she just found it irritating. Deciding just to let the matter drop she changed subjects. "I need to get to P3 and get the inventory straightened out."

"I'll help."

Phoebe stumbled down the stairs a short time later in search of her first cup of coffee. She hadn't meant to sleep so late but she had been up worrying about Cole. He had not made an appearance in two days which concerned her. Going to the coffee pot she noticed it was cold and let out a tiny groan. Pouring a cup she opened the microwave. While she did that her thoughts remained on Cole. Was he all right? Did a bounty hunter finally succeed? Closing her eyes she took a sip of her now hot cup of caffeine. Between Cole dodging bounty hunters and her dodging demons, their relationship had plenty of stress.

Making her way back up the stairs she let out a surprised screech as Cole instantly materialized in front of her. "Cole! Thank God! Where have you been?"

Flopping himself down onto one of the overstuffed chairs he inhaled deeply. "Took me awhile to get away from a bounty hunter. They're getting harder to shake lately."

Phoebe noticed Cole's tired eyes and disheveled clothes. "You need a shower and some rest. Let's get you upstairs."

"I'm fine; I just need to sit for a bit."

Recognizing that tone, she none the less pushed. "Come on, a shower will do you good."

When she took his arm, he snatched it roughly away. "I said I'm fine Phoebe. I just need a little quiet." The last words coming up between gritted teeth.

"Fine!" Her own temper starting to surface.

Cole was instantly sorry he used that tone. "I'm sorry Phoebe. It's just been a rough couple of days and I'm really on edge."

Phoebe knew he had a short fuse and when he was stressed it got shorter. Part of her loved that dangerous part of him. It made him dark and exciting. On the other hand part of her feared it for it was part of his demon side. Part of Belthazor. It was a fine line sometimes. There were instances like now where she wished his darker side wasn't so much a part of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A big thank you goes out to **Hollyshadow, Geller Bing, foureverCharmed, PunkRoxPixie, heather1021, LeoPiper-forever and Charmedfanevr** for leaving your thoughts. You all are awesome and so glad you are enjoying this story thus far. I am planning to try and update quickly as I will be going through a move soon and may be short on time.

Chapter 2

It was Friday afternoon and Piper was confident she had seen to everything. Tonight would just be Leo and herself. She had bribed Paige into keeping an eye on P3 for her. Rachel, her assistant manager had things covered, but Piper felt better having Paige there as well. Phoebe and Cole had plans of their own and would be out of the house and Leo had promised he'd have the night off.

In the kitchen she checked on the dinner she had already in the oven and an intimate dinner setting was already arranged complete with wine glasses and candle light. It had been way too long since she'd had her husband all to herself. The past few days had been stressful, well most of their days were stressful, but lately it seemed worse. So a nice quiet evening with no sisters and hopefully no demons. After dinner, she planned to take Leo upstairs and have her way with him. That last thought brought a small grin to her lips. It was just what the doctor ordered.

The sound of Phoebe's voice rising broke through her musings. "Paige you must have borrowed it since I found it in your closet."

"For the last time, I did not take your blouse."

Piper closed her eyes and prayed for patience, while she went to see what the problem was.

An irritated Paige was just rounding the corner with Phoebe hot on her heels. A pale yellow blouse with lace sleeves dangled from her hand. "Paige, just admit you borrowed it. I'm not mad, but I'd just appreciate if you would ask first."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Paige spun around. "For the last time. I DID NOT TAKE YOUR BLOUSE!"

At her denial, Phoebe's eyes snapped in anger. "Then why was it in YOUR closet?"

"I don't know!" Blasted back the youngest sister.

Phoebe was about to speak again when Piper stepped in. "Okay, okay enough! Separate corners you two." When they had done what she asked she continued, "All right from what I heard, somehow your blouse," She looked at Phoebe, "ended up in your closet." Her eyes now swung to Paige.

"I didn't take it." Complained the latter.

"Then how…" Phoebe started but a look from Piper stopped her.

"Did it ever occur to you both that maybe the blouse was put in the wrong place by accident? I mean there's a lot of laundry in this house. It could have just been misplaced."

Phoebe looked unconvinced. "I don't know, maybe. I could have sworn I hung it up last week because I knew I wanted it ready to go for when Cole and I got a chance to go out."

"With how crazy things get here it is possible you might have just thought that?" Piper questioned.

"I suppose."

"Okay then. I've got dinner started and I believe you both have someplace else to be." Piper's tone stated she wanted no further delays in the departure of her sisters.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm off to the club." Paige confirmed as she headed down the stairs.

"I need to get ready, Cole should be here soon."

A half hour later the house was blissfully quiet. Piper indulged in a hot bath complete with scented bath oils. Taking great care she dressed for dinner then headed into the kitchen to check on said dinner's progress. Leo arrived not long after and after silently admiring his beautiful wife he went upstairs to change.

Piper let out a frustrated breath. She had lit the candles three times now and every time she turned around she would find them extinguished. Checking to make sure all the windows were tightly closed she could not figure out what was causing the candles not to stay lit.

Her minor problem was swiftly put on the back burner as she witnessed her husband enter. At the sight of him, her heart gave a little flutter. He looked so handsome in a dark green shirt, the top couple of buttons left undone leaving a small expanse of smooth skin to be revealed. The sleeves had been rolled up just enough to show off his strong forearms, but it was his eyes that held her attention. Their green depths were filled with adoration and just a hint of passion lurking deep inside.

Leo could not take his eyes off his wife. Sometime he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair fell in smooth straight lines down her back. Brown eyes sparkled with life and mutual attraction. The short black dress she wore showed off her trim form to perfection as well as a gorgeous set of legs. As he continued to devour her with his eyes he felt a warm glow fill him. He was by far the luckiest man on earth.

"Hey there beautiful." He greeted with one of his killer smiles and her heart melted.

"Right back at you gorgeous. Hungry?"

"For more than just food." The words coming out in a low whisper as he came over and took her in his arms.

When she felt his soft lips capture her own, she thought, 'Oh yeah, tonight is going to be good.'

Phoebe and Cole had been standing in line for over 45 minutes. The restaurant was packed which is why he'd made a reservation. However he couldn't even get close enough to the maitre'd to tell him. He could feel himself start to get extreamly irritated. It wasn't that often Phoebe and he got a chance for a night to themselves and he didn't plan on spending it standing in line. Finally they managed to make it to the front. The maitre'd barely gave them a glance which did not help improve Cole's mood.

Phoebe could feel how tense Cole was becoming. Hopefully they would get seated soon so they could just enjoy each others company.

"Two for Turner." Cole informed the maitre'd.

The man scanned the sheet of paper in front of him and in snippy tone said, "I don't see a reservation sir."

His tone did not endear him to Cole which in turn caused Cole's tone to grow colder. "We had a 7:00 reservation, check again."

"Oh well Mr. Turner that is the problem. It is nearly 8:00 now. Your reservation is no longer good. Now if you would excuse me, I have other guests to see too."

Cole's eyes turned to chips of blue ice. "No, you excuse me. I made these reservations over a week ago. It's not my fault we were stuck in line trying to get to you."

If the other man had bothered to look up he would have seen what a precarious position he was in, but unfortunately for him he did not. "That sir is not my problem. Your reservation has expired. If you would care to make a new one."

The rest of the words did not make it out as Cole's hand snatched the man's shirtfront. A small yelp escaped the man's lips as his eyes grew round as saucers.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried out in panic and she tried to pull his arm off the frightened maitre'd.

"Listen you little toad. I have a reservation and you will seat us now." He spit the words out through gritted teeth and the hold on his temper was growing very thin.

While the man gulped for air many of the other customers began to stare and talk among themselves. Realizing how much attention they were drawing, Phoebe frantically attempted to get Cole to release his victim. "Cole, come on, let go people are looking."

"I don't care. We planned to have dinner and dinner we will have, even if I have to choke it out of him."

By this time a new voice entered as the manager, upon hearing the disturbance appeared. "Sir! You will release him immediately or I will call the police."

"Cole, please!"

Phoebe's panicked plea finally broke through the red haze starting to fill his eyes. Abruptly he let go of the man, who promptly fell to his knees gasping for air. Phoebe lost no time as she dragged Cole from the scene. The last thing they needed was the man pressing charges.

Leo and Piper enjoyed their quiet dinner and opted to leave the dishes for the morning. Walking hand in hand they came to the staircase, where Leo deftly lifted his wife into his arms and strode up the steps. Piper, cradled in his embrace felt as if she was in a scene from Gone with the Wind.

Using his foot, Leo nudged the bedroom door open and used it again to slam the door shut. With great care he placed her on the soft mattress of the bed his eyes never leaving hers. Reclining next to her, he cupped the side of her face and let his mouth caress hers in a soft kiss.

Piper thrilled at the feel of his lips against hers. They were gentle but strong as he pressed them deeper. Nobody had ever made her feel like Leo did. She felt loved, cherished and adored. That wasn't to say there wasn't a spark, because as he ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh she began to grow warm. Finding the buttons of his shirt, she let her slim fingers slowly undo them one by one and till every one was undone.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! They both jumped at the awful sound of the smoke alarm going off. "What the hell?" Piper demanded.

"Stay here, let me check it out." Leo told her.

Going out into the hallway he surveyed both the upstairs and downstairs and could find no reason for the alarm going off. Levitating, he hit the reset button and the offending noise thankfully ceased. Returning to the bedroom he said, "I don't know. Everything seems fine. Must be a fluke. Now where were we?" His eyes darkened with desire and his grin full of mischief.

She returned with one of her own. "I believe I was just about to relieve you of this shirt." And she did just that.

Not to be outdone, he moved his hands over her shoulders, sliding the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders. His lips following the path of his fingers. Piper threw back her head and relished the desire rushing through her veins. She ran her fingers eagerly over the firm hardness of his chest, marveling in the hard planes. Leo's mouth continued to cover every inch of her heated skin.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Once again the smoke alarm went off. "Oh for God sake." Piper yelled out.

It took a moment for Leo to clear his passion filled head. As before he checked the manor from top to bottom, but found nothing. This time when he levitated to the alarm, he took out the battery.

At this point, Piper was beginning to loose the mood as Leo came back into the room.

"Okay, no more interruptions." He stated as he held up the displaced battery. Getting himself back into position, he planned to take up where he had left off. The front door opening and slamming shut caused him to close his eyes and let out a muted curse.

"What do you want me to say?" They heard Cole's voice boom. "The guy was a jerk."

" So that's an excuse to assault him?"

"Oh, maybe I should have just thanked him for ruining our evening." Cole countered followed by loud footsteps pounding up the staircase.

"A little discretion might have worked." Phoebe's door opened and then slammed shut. Muted voices could still be heard arguing.

Piper threw herself back against the pillows. "Unfreaking believable. One night, was that really so much to ask!"

Her husband empathized with her frustration and tried to sooth her. "Well, we did have a nice quiet dinner and maybe we can continue this later when everyone is asleep."

"That's so not the point. This was supposed to be our night. I can't believe you're not upset about this."

"I am Piper, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll plan another night, I promise."

Okay, again this was one of those times when her husband's calm, easy going manner grated at her. Did the man ever get upset about anything? Get irritated over anything? Want to smack something? Cause she sure as hell wanted to hit something. Getting up from the bed she said, "Well I might as well do the dishes. Looks like nothing else is going to happen tonight."

"Piper, wait." Leo heard the disappointment in his wife's tone and sensed she was upset with him as well. Why, he didn't know. He wasn't the one who interrupted their evening. When she didn't answer him he decided to let her go. Knowing her the way he did, she'd work off her anger in her own time.

Out in the hallway up on one of the lighting fixtures stood Jad and Jid, each letting out peals of laughter, although they tried to smother it. They didn't want to be discovered they were having too much fun. When they collected themselves they grinned at each other. "You win Jid, my moving stuff around and blowing out the candles was nothing compared to setting off the smoke alarm."

Jid let a proud smile light his tiny features. "I must agree Jad. It was pretty creative and one of my better moments."

Jad nodded her head in agreement. "I like playing with the one called Piper. We get the best reactions from her."

Leaning against the brass arm of the lamp, Jid became thoughtful. "This has been loads of fun but it's getting a bit tiresome. Misplacing things, disturbing them, it's too ordinary. We need something bigger, better, more of a challenge."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go home and I'll think on it a bit." Taking her hand they blinked out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Many, many thanks to those of you who left reviews for the previous chapter, it was great to hear what you thought. I am trying to get at least this chapter and maybe one more up before I move. Don't want to let you hang too long if I can help it. As always your comments are appreciated so if you got the time let me know.

Chapter 3

The following morning proved to be a tension filled one in the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe barely said two words to Cole or anyone for that matter. Her older sister was still nursing a grumpy attitude and when Leo attempted to talk her out of it he was he was met with silence. Opting to let her come to him in her own time, and for the first time he wasn't upset when a jingle came from the Elders. With a quick goodbye to everyone he orbed out.

Cole was over Phoebe's cold shoulder routine and decided to give them both some space by shimmering out.

Having no clue what had transpired the pervious evening Paige happily bounded down the stairs determined to make it to work on time for a change. When she saw her sisters expressions she asked, "What's with the two of you?"

"Nothing" They responded in unison and the same disgruntled tone.

"Okaaaay." Paige let the word draw out. She eyed one sibling then the other and when neither of them made a move to elaborate, she thought it best not to press. If they needed her they knew where to find her.

After Paige had left, Piper straightened up the kitchen before taking a seat across from Phoebe. Instead of wallowing in her own misery, why not listen to someone else's. "So what happened last night?"

Her sister had been toying with a napkin on the table, her left cheek supported by the palm of her hand. Looking up, she reluctantly replayed last night's debacle. "I don't know Piper." She said when she had finished. "Maybe Cole can't suppress that side of him."

"Possibly, but isn't that part of what attracted you to Cole in the first place, his darker side. You've always liked the bad boy image and you definitely got that with Cole in spades."

"You're right, I know. I'm drawn to dangerous types, but I don't know, maybe I should re- think that. I mean I love Cole, I do. I just wish he wasn't quite so dark, so unpredictable. Actually I wish he had a little of Leo in him. Leo is always so even tempered and calm. You never have to worry if he's going to go off on someone."

Piper let out a short "Huh." It was somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

"What?"

Shaking her head, Piper said, "Nothing. It's just I was wishing Leo would be a little more aggressive, not always so understanding about things. I mean the man never seems to get mad or frustrated. I guess sometimes I wish he'd get upset over something instead of always being so level headed."

"Aren't we a pair?" Observed Phoebe with a wan smile. "Each wanting what the other has."

"We're sick aren't we?" Piper tried to joke but it didn't quite have the desired effect.

Up in a potted plant by the window Jid and Jad listened intently to the conversation below. Jid turned to his companion with a huge grin. "This is perfect. This will be the best fun ever."

Jad, not as clever as her mate frowned confused. "What is?"

"Didn't you listen to them you silly girl? They each want what the other has, so let's give it to them."

Jad, slightly put out by being called silly, put that aside as she realized what her partner was saying. "Switch personalities!"

"Exactly. We'll have a bloody good laugh with this." Clasping hands together, they danced around and giggled.

Leo had sensed Piper at P3 and decided to orb home first. He'd give her a call and judge her mood. Leo didn't think of it as being cowardly, but instead a strategically sound move. Orbing into the living room he was pleased to find it empty. The silence was actually kind of nice. He didn't have time to enjoy it as Cole shimmered in right behind him.

"Leo. Cole." They both greeted in neutral tones. It wasn't that they disliked each other; it was just an odd arrangement. An angel and half demon each in love with a Charmed One. Leo always remained friendly but cautious around the demon. While Cole not actually admitting it didn't mind the Whitelighter all that much. Leo wasn't nearly as annoying as most advocates for good usually tended to be.

"Girls aren't home." Offered Leo.

Cole nodded his head and looked around. "Considering Phoebe's present mood that's probably not a bad thing."

The Whitelighter sent him an understanding smile. Having known the girls longer, Leo knew it was not easy loving them, especially for someone like Cole. "If you want to talk about it?"

Cole arched one dark brow and sent Leo a look. Holding up his hands in defense, Leo responded, "Hey I was just asking."

The two caught up in their own uncomfortable exchange did not notice the two tiny figures hovering above their heads. Jid held one hand over Leo's head while Jad did the same to Cole. Linking their other hands together, they closed their eyes and quietly chanted. A black hue began to glimmer around them as they concentrated and continued to chant.

Slowly a white cloudy substance began to rise from Leo as a gray colored one rose from Cole. Using their hands, the tiny figures lifted the cloudy substances higher and when they were high enough they tossed them in opposite directions. Thus causing the white cloud to enter Cole and the gray to enter Leo. The force was so much that it flung the two men backward where they landed hard on the sofa.

Shaking their heads, they looked at one another. "What the hell was that?" A hard edge laced Leo's statement.

"I don't know, I feel kind of strange." Cole answered back softly.

Leo popped to his feet and rubbed his temples. "Whatever it was its over. I feel fine now, how about you?"

Cole also rose to a standing position. "Yeah, I'm fine now I guess. Still strange though."

Leo rolled his shoulders. "I don't know about you but I'm about over Piper's moods. I'm going over to P3. It's about time we cleared the air."

"I think that's a good idea. You two need to talk. I'm sure everything will work out. I should do the same with Phoebe. Good luck."

Leo didn't need luck he just needed to let Piper know he was tired of guessing why she's mad at him. If she has a problem with him then she should just come out and say so instead of playing games."

It was not unusual for P3 to pull in a pretty decent crowd on a week night, but tonight was really busy. Not that Piper minded, it meant a bigger profit. It also kept her busy and her mind off of things. She had been feeling a little guilty about giving Leo the brush off. After all he was only trying to help. Most women would kill for a guy who always listened and gave advice. Piper did realize how lucky she was to have someone as understanding as Leo. He really was an angel in more ways than one. So when she glanced up and saw him enter the club through her office she let a smile form on her lips. It didn't hurt that he was looking especially fine tonight. His blue sweater was just snug enough to accent his broad chest and shoulders. His hair was slightly miffed proving he had recently run a hand through it. He was making a beeline to her and he wore a determined expression. It was something she seldom saw on him but it caused a flicker of excitement in her stomach.

Before she could say anything he came around the bar and took her arm. Not in a bruising grip but a firm one. "Come on, we need to talk,"

Stunned by his tone, well actually his whole demeanor, she went with him without fuss. It wasn't until they made it to her office she got her brain back online. "Leo, what's going on? You can't just drag me away from work. I've got a business to run."

Turning to face her, his eyes were not their usual soft green instead they held a steele glint. Seeing this Piper worried. "Leo, what's going on?"

"We need to talk and I'm not putting it off any longer. You've been giving me the brush off since last night and I'm done playing the guessing game."

"Leo now's not really the time to get into this."

He cut her off. "No, now is the perfect time. You're obviously mad at me and since I've no clue why, you need to tell me."

Piper was taken back by his harsh tone. This was not the soft spoken husband she was used to. In all their time together she couldn't recall a time he had spoken so forceful to her. "What's wrong with you, you're acting really weird."

"Weird? Why because I'm not waiting around until YOU decided to tell me why you're mad?"

Well, yeah thought Piper to herself. That's usually the way it worked and worked well she reasoned. "Look Leo, I don't know what's going on but I really don't have time to get into this. In case ya didn't notice the club is packed and I'm short two waitresses and a bartender, so if you don't mind."

As she attempted to move around him, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and did not budge. "So I guess the club is more important than us."

"No of course not." He was twisting her words around.

There was a knock at the door and before she could answer it Leo did. "Come back later." He yelled out.

Piper did a double take. "Leo!"

"What? I'm not leaving till we clear the air so let's get to it."

She gave up. "Fine! Although I was going to tell you tonight I was sorry for being such a grouch. I wasn't really upset with you. It was just everything that happened last night. I mean all I wanted was a night alone with you and it turned into a disaster."

His eyes soften a little. "I know and I wish anything to change that, but why were you mad at me? I didn't do anything?"

"Exactly. You didn't get upset or mad or frustrated. Nothing. You always take this stuff so easily, like it's no big deal and to me it was a big deal."

"So I should have gotten angry and maybe yelled or threw something?" He asked innocently, knowing her response.

"No, no." She answered exasperated. "It's good you stay calm, especially cause I don't. Can't have both of us going off can we?" She sent him a half smile. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven." He responded with a heated look. Then without warning he took her in his arms and planted a hard kiss on her surprised lips.

When Piper pulled back she was startled. "Wow, some kiss." Her lips still numb from the assault.

Giving her a sideways look he said, "There's more where that came from baby." And yanked her back to his chest with one hand.

"Ummm Leo, you're still acting weird and I still need to get back to work." Then patting his chest with the palm of her hand and turned to leave. Before she went out the door she turned to look over her shoulder a slight frown marring her forehead. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, she exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay guys I'm turning the chapters out here. I really want to get as many out as I can so I will post this chapter and the next. Then there might be a long break before the next one but hope you will continue to read when the chapters continue. I know I tell you all this constantly but it doesn't make it any more important….Thank you soooooo much for leaving your comments, there is nothing better than hearing from you!

When Phoebe got home she was feeling a lot less angry. She did a two hour workout at the gym which obviously had worked out her anger as well. Coming into the conservatory she spotted Cole sitting quietly in the dark. "Cole?"

Looking up he smiled sweetly. "Hi honey, how are you feeling? Better I hope."

"Yeah. I beat the punching bag for about 30 minutes, does wonders for anger management."

Reaching out he gently took her hand. "Do you want to talk about it? I think it would help."

Phoebe was surprised by his soft tone. Cole never really had a soft tone. Oh he could talk softly, but there was always that underlying current which was just a bit threatening. "Yeah, all right." And she sat down next to him on the wicker sofa. "Cole you know I love you with all my heart. But your temper scares me sometimes. I know how hard you're trying to suppress your demon half, I do. I just get worried and incidents like the other night only reinforces it."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should not have reacted like that. I can't go out in public threatening people." He tossed her a small smile before going on. "I promise to do better. In fact I can almost guarantee I will."

Putting her hands on either side of his face, Phoebe looked deep in his eyes. "I love you and I don't want you to change completely. We just need to work on your people skills a little bit." She returned his smile and leaned forward for a kiss.

Cole was happy to oblige with a soft gentle caress of his lips. Phoebe deepened the kiss with more force and hesitated when he didn't follow suit. Moving her mouth downward she waited for him to devour her in a rough demanding assault. But his lips remained gentle and when she used her teeth to nip at his bottom lips he instantly pulled back.

"Owww." He complained touching his swollen lip with a forefinger. "Kinda rough wasn't it?"

She looked at him confused. What was he talking about? This is how they always kissed. It was always hard, unforgiving and intense. Why was he holding back? "Cole what's the matter?"

"Nothing. You just took me off guard."

She wasn't completely convinced. "Are you sure?"

Using the pad of his thumb he caressed the side of her cheek. "I'm fine. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Pushing her concerns to the back of her mind she smiled at the compliment and hugged him tight. "I love you."

God Leo was sick to death of his latest charge. All the man did was whine. And talk about helpless. Leo had lost count on how many times he'd been called. Finally he told the man to figure it out himself and leave him the hell alone. The man just stared shocked at Leo's behavior. Usually his Whitlelighter was very supportive and always spoke to him kindly.

It was late when Leo orbed into the bedroom. The sound of the water running was the first thing he heard which had his mouth turning up into a smile. Obviously his wife was taking a shower. Worked for him he thought. A good round of sex with Piper would take the edge off his bad day. Quickly he discarded his clothes, leaving them in a careless pile on the floor. On silent feet, he entered the bathroom.

Piper let out a short shout of surprise when she felt warm hands encircle her waist. Followed by urgent lips nibbling the side of her neck. Once she realized it was Leo she relaxed and let herself enjoy his ministrations. Leo couldn't get enough of her or quickly enough. His hand franticly roamed over her soft body and his lips found hers in a dominating kiss. The intensity of his lovemaking gave Piper pause. Leo was always gentle and took his time. Not that he wasn't passionate because he was, but she never felt like he was going to eat her alive. Which was kind of what she was feeling now.

"Leo?" She asked hesitantly.

"What?" He mumbled as he continued to kiss every inch of her. Pushing her against the shower door, he made unrelenting love to her. It was if he couldn't wait to have her and she felt completely overwhelmed by him. A part of her enjoyed the change and her body reacted to it. However when it was all said and done, she felt just a little empty. When Leo and she made love she was always left feeling fulfilled, content and complete. This time all those feelings were lacking.

Leaning against her, his breaths still labored from their engagement, he whispered against her temple. "You're something baby."

The endearment caused her brows to dip into a frown. Baby? Leo never called her that. Honey, sweetie yes, but never baby. Pulling away from him, she left the shower to dry off.

Leo, sensing something was wrong asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied back as she began to dress for bed. "It's just you seem different today."

"I just missed you that's all." When he tried to gather her in his arms again she deftly maneuvered away. "That's sweet but…" She didn't really know what she wanted to say. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Leo was fine with that, the last thing he wanted to do was get into a long conversation, besides he'd rather just make love to his wife again. He let out a low curse when he heard himself being jingled. "Damn it. Can't you guys do anything without me?"

Piper's earlier unease resurfaced at his words. He gave her no chance to respond as he came over and gave her a kiss. "I guess I better see what they want." And then he was gone.

Going over to the bed Piper plopped herself down. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Now if she could just put her finger on it.

Phoebe was very much in the same boat as her sister. Cole was acting strange. Not just the quiet tone and easy going manner, but last night when they made love it was different. Cole had been extremely gentle and took his time and it was nice. In fact Phoebe kind of enjoyed it, but it also wasn't Cole. Making love to with him was always unrestrained, not holds bar. The change although nice left her feeling less than satisfied. Her witchy senses were telling her all was not as it should be.

Jid and Jad flittered from one sister's room to the other enjoying the complete confusion mirrored on the witches' faces. Jid's little experiment was working out better than they had hoped.

Turning to Jad, he said, "Now let's take it one more step further." At her puzzled expression he gave her a wicked grin. "Come on, I'll show you."


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning had Piper flipping through the Book of Shadows. Since she wasn't really sure what she was looking for, she had spent the better part of the morning discovering nothing of use. This did not deter her though, for through the years she had come to depend on her instincts and they were blaring loud and clear at the moment. Things were not right.

Phoebe walked in, disturbing her thoughts. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone else was up here. Something wrong?"

Piper left her station by the book and began to pace the room. "I'm not sure really. It's more a feeling than anything concrete, or at least nothing I can pinpoint."

"Care to elaborate?" Prompted her sister.

"It's silly. It's just….Leo's been acting really weird the past couple of days."

Phoebe's whole demeanor changed. "Really? Weird how?"

Piper glanced up at Phoebe's sharp question. "He's just different, not his normal self. He seems harder. You know Leo, he's always sweet and even tempered."

"And now he's not." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Nothing really major, but little things and last night…"

Piper's words fell off. She was just a tiniest bit embarrassed to go farther.

Phoebe shook her head. "Last night what?"

Clearing her throat, Piper figured she better finish because her sister would be like a dog with a bone and hound her till she spilled. "Well, Leo's a very loving, gentle lover, but last night he was so aggressive. I mean I guess a part of me sort of enjoyed it, but another part of me hated it. I'm probably making something out of nothing."

Phoebe felt her stomach give a little twist as she listened. "No, actually I don't think you are at all."

Piper did not like the concern she heard in her sister's statement. "Why, do you know something?"

It was now Phoebe's turn to pace the attic. "It's just; Cole's been acting weird too." At Piper's raised eyebrows she continued. "He's been really quiet and calm. He hasn't gotten upset or lost his temper over anything and that is not like him. Then last night, when we made love, it was so not like Cole. Cole is very intense, dominate and last night he was none of those things. Instead he was really gentle and, and….well not like himself."

"Oh God, this can't be good." Piper stated the obvious. "I don't …." Her thoughts traveled no further as three demons instantly materialized around them. The two sisters dove for cover.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Questioned Phoebe with annoyance.

"Don't know, don't care I'm just blasting them."

Popping up from behind her protective cover, Piper threw out her hands. The demon closest to them exploded in a colorful burst of red and orange. She had no opportunity to gloat as another fiery globe flew toward her. Phoebe grabbed her and yanked her down just in time.

The two remaining attackers advanced. Phoebe, crawling from behind the couch threw her right leg out catching one of the demons at the ankle. It was enough of a distraction to allow Piper to dispose of him. Seeing he was now alone having witnessed his companions being obliterated, the last demon chose a hasty retreat and dissolved out of sight.

Both girls sagged against the back of the sofa and slid down to a sitting position on the hardwood floor.

"I'm beat." Huffed a worn out Piper.

"At least we were able to vanquish these demons."

"Yeah for us."

Phoebe ignored the sarcasm. "I guess we should try and figure out who they are or who sent them."

Piper agreed. "I'll call the others. Leo! Paige!" Within moments two separate streams of blue and white lights filled the room as the two Whitlelighters appeared.

Taking in the destruction of the room, Paige asked, "What happened?"

"Demon attack."

Leo went to his wife's side. "Are you all right?"

"Just dandy. I'm just tired of it."

Phoebe and Paige were already at the book quickly turning pages when Cole shimmered in. He was covered from head to toe in soot and his jacket was torn in several places.

"Baby what happened?" Phoebe rushed over to comfort.

"Bounty hunters and I have to say they are getting tougher. After all this time you'd think they would give up. But I'm fine sweetie, don't worry."

His downplay of the situation had her frowning again, however they had bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Her older sister's words brought all of that back.

"No, that's not them either."

As Paige continued to flip through the book she said, "Maybe they aren't in the book."

Cole was confused. "What's going on?" After Phoebe filled him in, he shook his head. "They don't sound familiar."

"Naturally."

"Okay Piper that's not helping." Phoebe admonished.

"I think Leo should go ask the Elder's what they know." Cole offered trying to help.

Leo let out a short laugh. "Please, ask the Elders? Like they ever know anything. I think Cole and I should go down to the underworld and investigate. I'm sure we could find something out."

Cole sent him a troubled look. "Go down to the underworld? I don't think that's the wisest thing to do. If we get caught…"

"Look." Interrupted Leo, "You know you're way around down there. What's the problem.? We go in stealthy, get the info we need and get out. Piece of cake."

The other man was still not convinced. "But the Elders may know what's going on as well and that is a much safer avenue. I think we should leave going to the underworld as a last resort."

"God Cole get a backbone would you."

"Hey just because I want to play it smart instead of going all macho doesn't mean I'm a coward."

The Charmed Ones witnessed the exchange with mouths hanging open. What was going on?

Leo and Cole now stood toe to toe, with the formers green eyes going hard as glass and his teeth gritted. "Do you want to help the girls or not?"

Putting a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder, Cole said, "Of course I do, but running around half cocked I not the solution. You don't want to endanger the girls by doing something rash."

Leo turned away in frustration.

Phoebe decided to step in; even though her stomach was doing somersaults she tried to stay calm all the while knowing things were definitely not right. "Okay gentlemen, this is not helping."

Moving from her position by the book, Piper continued to stare baffled at the men. Her brain attempting to wrap itself around what she was witnessing. It was if Leo and Cole had traded personalities. Leo now the hot head and Cole the voice of reason. Great they so did not need this now.

Stepping forward she said, "You know what, I don't know what has gotten into you two but right now we need to find out if it's the Source sending the demons or someone else and stop them." Eyeing the men she went on, "We'll deal with the both of you later. You," She looked at her husband, "Go check with the Elders and see what they know. Don't you roll your eyes at me mister, just do it!" Still on a roll she turned to Phoebe. "Describe the demon to Paige, maybe she can do a rough sketch of the demon and Cole can take a look see if he recognizes them."

"Where are you going?" Asked Paige.

"I'm going to make some generic vanquishing potions just in case."

After the room emptied out Jid and Jad winked in onto the window sill. Jid was holding his side, rolling around laughing uncontrollably while Jad wore a huge grin. Finally he got himself under control and stood up. "Did you see the look on the witches' faces when their men were going at it?"

"And the one called Piper was getting so angry. Adding the demon attack was brilliant. Now they have to deal with that as well as the personality swap. It's going to drive them crazy."

"That's the plan dearest, that's the plan."

Leo knew the Elders would be of little use, when were they ever? And 'They' had the nerve to tell him he had an attitude problem. Well if they'd been more helpful he wouldn't have copped an attitude. He still felt their best chance was going down to the underworld. Unfortunately he was the only one who felt that way. Maybe it was about time he took matters into his own hands.

On the sister's front, they were not having much luck. Cole failed to identify the demons from Paige's drawing and they didn't have anything to scry with.

"I can't believe we've go nothing." Phoebe complained. "And where the hell is Leo, some information would help."

"Take it easy honey." Cole soothed. "You'll figure it out; you just have to be patient."

With eyes flashing she turned to him. "You know Cole, this new you is beginning to really get on my nerves. Once we stop the demon attacks we need to figure out how to fix you and Leo."

"Speaking of my husband." Piper looked upward, "Leo!"

They waited, but there was silence. She called three more times and was met with the same results. By this time her ire had turned to concern. Why wasn't he answering? Something was wrong and she tossed her sister's a worried look. "There are only two reasons he wouldn't come. He's in trouble or he's in the underworld."

"Or both." Paige observed.

"Damn it!" Piper exploded and paced back and forth.

Phoebe nodded her head. "Considering Leo's new found aggressive nature and his earlier conversation, it's a good bet that's exactly where he is."

"We need to find him." Piper stated and no one disputed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi gang! I bet you all thought I fell off the face of the earth. I didn't but close. We are relocating and I've had little time to write with getting hubby a job, the kids settled in and me a job as well. But I did manage a few minutes here and want to get out the next chapters. I can not thank all of you enough for leaving such glowing comments and I hope that even with my long absence you will continue to enjoy this story and leave your thoughts. You all make writing worth it!

Chapter 6

Leo's back hugged the granite wall. He had narrowly missed being detected by a passing demon. It did not dissuade him in his quest to find information about the attacks on the Charmed Ones. Since the others were reluctant to take this avenue, he took it upon himself to get some answers. If he could prevent his wife as well as her sisters from any more assaults then he would do everything in his power to make that a reality. Of course it would have helped if he knew who and where to look. For the past few hours he felt as if he'd been going around in circles. Now he wished he'd tried harder to convince Cole to join him. The half demon knew the underground like the back of his hand. Leo would just have to do the best he could with the resources he had. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he headed into another tunnel hoping it would prove more fruitful.

"I just can' believe he went down there on his own." Complained Piper for what seemed the t hundredth time at least in Paige's estimation.

Phoebe stood over a large map, scrying crystal in hand and looked up. "I can't get a read on him."

"If he's in the underworld, he's going to be tough to scry for." Cole reluctantly added.

"I know, I just thought I'd give it a try."

As much as Piper didn't want to voice it, there was no choice. "We're going to have to go down there and get him."

"Honey even then we wouldn't know where to start." Phoebe's tone was full of sympathy.

"Grrrr, I can't believe he did this."

"Piper, you need to calm down. Getting upset is not going to help you find him. Just take a deep breath. We'll figure this out we always do." Had this statement come from anyone other than Cole nobody would have given it a second thought. However it did come out of his mouth.

Paige the first to recover said, "That's it, he is definitely not acting like Cole cause what he said sounded exactly like something Leo would say."

"Right." Phoebe took up the thought train. "And Leo going down to the underworld alone without thinking would be something Cole would do."

"So we were right, someone has messed with their personalities." Piper concluded.

Offended, Cole jumped in. "I think you're exaggerating here. I'm still Cole and I thought you wanted me to be nicer." The last bit was directed at Phoebe.

"Yeah, but not for you to become Leo."

"Or Leo to become like you." Agreed her older sister.

Paige began rubbing her temples. "So not only do we have demon problems, we have Leo and Cole problems to deal with."

"Not to mention my husband's ill advised jaunt down to the underworld. He may have Cole's impulsive nature, but he still has his own passive powers. He's going to get himself killed."

No one disagreed with her, for Leo had gotten himself into quite a mess.

"Now is not the time to give up. You three need to come up with what? A locating spell or something? Then you can go down and get Leo back with hopefully limited amount of bloodshed." Cole's tone turned more determined. "Come you guys need to get focused."

Phoebe was still having trouble listening to the new Cole, however it did not change the truth of his statement. "He's right. We need to focus on finding Leo. Once we get him back we can figure a way to fix this all. Along with finding out about these demons and how to get rid of them."

Paige had kept quiet, but now spoke up. "Do you think they're connected?" When her sisters eyed her, she continued. "It's kind of a coincidence that we have these weird demon attacks and Leo and Cole's personalities get switched. I think they're related."

"You could be onto something Paige. I've come to the conclusion nothing in our lives is coincidence."

Paige smiled at her eldest sister's praise.

Phoebe walked over and grabbed a pad of paper and pen. "Okay, first things first. We need to find Leo."

Cole came to stand beside her. "I want to come with you?"

"You are, cause we might need your fire power."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'd like to avoid killing anyone if I can."

She smiled up at him. When they switched the guys back, she hoped Cole would retain just a little of this new attitude.

Fifteen minutes later and a locating spell in hand they were ready. The three girls stood side by side with Cole just behind them. Holding up the piece of paper they read:

_**A lost angel is what we wish to find,**_

_**Adrift in the bowls of the underground.**_

_**Send us to him, don't keep us blind,**_

_**Give us sight so he might be found.**_

Bright gold lights twinkled around them and then the four were gone.

Leo tried to keep his breathing even and silent. Finally he was onto something. He had stumbled across a room where several demons had gathered. They were talking about the Charmed Ones so he flattened himself against the wall a strained to hear every detail.

"They need to be stopped." One demon stated firmly. "This could cause all of us problems. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't want the Charmed Ones coming after me because of them."

A second demon nodded his head. "He's right. I don't mind going after the Charmed Ones on my own terms but having them after us because of Jid and Jad, no thanks."

"What do you suggest?" Asked a third. "The Source will not tolerate us doing anything to the Imps. Everyone knows he favors them."

"I know, but their antics are going to cause the whole underworld trouble if they're not stopped."

So engrossed in the conversation he was overhearing, Leo did not hear the figure creeping up behind him. All he felt was something hard connect with the back of his head. He saw bright pinpoints of light before he fell into a black abyss of nothingness.

His head was pounding as if someone was using a jackhammer on his brain. Ever so slowly he attempted to open his eyes. Even the low light sent shafts of excruciating pain through his already throbbing skull, causing him to immediately shut his eyes again. Licking his dry lips, he moved his head to one side and once again opened his eyes. The pain had lessened and he was able to survey the area.

He was sprawled face down on the dirt floor and his scan revealed he was in a small black cage no bigger than a closet. Using his arms he lifted himself up which caused a fresh wave of agony to sear his head. Ignoring it, he managed to get himself to his feet. Grabbing one of the metal bars he tried to steady his wobbling legs. The pain in his head had lessened to a dull ache and he was able to get his brain to start processing his situation. Concentrating he tried to orb out of his prison. Nothing happened and he tried again.

"Damn it!" He cursed vehemently. The cage was obviously protected from magic, making his powers useless. Slowly he went around the whole perimeter of the prison trying to locate a weak spot, but was met with failure. Frustrated he yanked on the bars knowing it was fruitless, however needing to expend the anger built up inside him.

The sound of footsteps caused his body to tense as a demon came into view. Leo recognized him as one of the demons in the earlier discussion.

"So Whitelighter, you're finally awake." He sneered through thin lips.

Leo jerked in surprise at the demon's use of his title. Seeing the reaction, the demon grinned. "Yes, we know what you are. The foul stench of goodness is all over you."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"We've got a few ideas, don't we?"

It was then Leo realized there was more than one demon. Two more stepped out of the shadows. The first demon took out an iron key and unlocked the cage. Leo backed up only to meet with the unforgiving bars of his prison. He tried to fight the demons as they came out him, but he was no match for all three of them. While two of the demons held each of his arms, the demon who spoke to him rolled up his sleeves and let the first punch fly.

"Are you sure the spell worked?" Questioned Paige for the third time.

Phoebe didn't even bother to acknowledge it again. They had been searching for half an hour now and no sign of their quarry. The thing with locating spells is if the person they are trying find doesn't stay put it makes it difficult. Leo obviously was not in the same position he was when they said the spell.

Voicing her thoughts, she said, "Leo must have moved."

"Or been captured" Cole hated to say it but it was a real good possibility.

"If he is, then they are blocking his signal and it's going to make it pretty hard to find him." Piper informed them.

Cole wished he could dispute that fact, but the truth was she was right. Leo could be anywhere; there were tons of tunnels and passageways down in the underworld.

"When I find him, I am so going to blow him up." Threatened Piper, although her sisters knew it was her fear for her husband's safety talking.

Footfalls sounded just in front of the scouting party. Quick thinking on their part had them finding cover in a deep crevice along the tunnel they were in. All of them pressed back into the shadows as far as they could and held their breaths.

"Should we inform the Source we've captured the Whitelighter?" One of the passing demons asked.

"Yeah, but not until we're done roughing him up a bit more. Never beat up an angel before, it's kinda fun. We can tell the Source soon enough."

The rest of the conversation faded as they continued on their way. When the hidden group felt the coast was clear they emerged.

"We need to find Leo and fast." A now panicked Piper stated.

Taking the lead, Cole said, "Follow me. I think I know where they might be keeping him."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **My heartfelt thanks goes out to all of you who are sticking with this story even after my long absence with it. It was so wonderful to get your reviews. I promise to thank you personally, but I really wanted to get this out as fast as I could. Hope this story is playing out how you like. If you got a minute please let me know either way.

Chapter 7

Leo rolled over onto his back and let out a painful groan. He felt as if he'd been run over by a freight train. The demons had really worked him over. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't hurt. It didn't help that along with blocking his orbing powers they blocked his self-healing one as well. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as he gingerly dragged himself to a sitting position. The effort took away the last of his strength and he promptly passed out.

"How much farther?" Whispered Phoebe as she hung on tight to Cole's shirt.

He didn't respond, instead he turned a corner and entered a darkened room. Sure enough a small cage stood at one end, which held the unconscious Whitelighter.

Piper immediately went to it. "Oh my God Leo! Leo wake up!" She received no response from him and as she surveyed the damage to his face, she wasn't surprised.

"We need to get him out of there." Paige stated the obvious.

"Okay people, stand back." Piper ordered as she prepared to blast the lock.

Cole wanted to warn that the blast would alert the demons, but knowing Piper the way he did, he didn't think that was going to stop her so he remained quiet.

With a flick of her wrists, she blasted the lock in one try. Ignoring the lingering smoke, she flung open the door and rushed to her fallen husband. With gentle hands, she cupped his battered face. "Leo, honey can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered and slowly opened. "Piper?" Her name coming out in a croaked whisper.

"I bet you're glad to see me."

He attempted a smile in response, but his lips were so swollen it turned into more of a grimace.

Paige had been keeping eye on their exit and was getting nervous. "Not to rush the reunion and all but we need to get out of here."

With Cole's help they managed to get Leo to his feet and out of the protected cage. Just as they exited the prison two demons appeared. "Hey what are you doing here?" The demand was followed by twin fireballs. The group was able to barely evade the onslaught. Piper's hands were occupied by supporting an injured Leo; it was up to the others to defend.

When another sphere came flying at them, Paige called, "Fireball." The ball orbed and then switch directions catching one of the demons in the arm. Not killing him, but it was enough to slow him down.

"Cole do something." Phoebe cried out as more fiery globes headed their way.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want me to use my powers. Remember we talked about it."

"Cole shut up and help us!"

He sent her a look but did as she requested. Letting an energy ball form just above the palm of his hand, he sent it hurling at the demons. The size of the sphere was enough to take out both attackers.

Phoebe took a breath. "We really need to get out of here." Grabbing onto Cole they shimmered out.

Paige came over to Piper and Leo. She hadn't been orbing people very long, she hoped she was up to it since Leo clearly wasn't.

They all materialized in the attic and once Leo was out from under the restrictions of the cage, his wounds immediately began to heal. When he was fully restored he headed right to the Book of Shadows.

Piper followed him. "What is it?"

"Imps." He informed her.

"Imps?"

He continued to flip the pages as he explained. "Yep, I heard a bunch of demons talking. Seems they aren't happy with these Imps messing with you guys. They don't want to tick you off."

"Pretty smart for demons." Phoebe mused.

Cole stood off to one side with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Jid and Jad are behind all of this?"

"You know them?" Phoebe asked as all eyes became focused on him.

"They're basically mischief makers. Nothing hard core."

"Sending demons after us is pretty hard core to me." She answered back.

"Maybe," Paige jumped in. "But the first demons didn't even attack. It was like they were playing with us."

Piper directed her question to Cole. "Do they have the power to switch Leo and your personalities?"

"Switch our what?" Leo asked completely confused.

His wife eyed him. "Your personalities, cause your acting a whole lot like Cole."

"And Cole is acting a whole lot like you." Phoebe finished.

While Leo tried to process this news, Cole's forehead was creased with a frown. "It's possible I suppose, although I've never known them to go this far. Usually they move objects around, disrupt lives. More often than not it's fairly harmless and they amuse the Source with their antics."

"Well I for one am not amused."

"I will second Phoebe." Paige added.

They didn't need to hear Piper's vote for it was already clear, but she did say, "How do we stop them and even more importantly, how do we get you guys back to normal?"

"Are you sure they switched us?" Leo asked still not sure.

"Are you kidding me?" Shot back his wife. "If going down to the underworld alone without telling anyone isn't enough, believe me there are plenty of other reasons. Trust me you are not acting like you."

"Hey you were the one who wanted me to take charge more." Leo defended with heat.

"Well I was wrong."

"Leo" Cole said in a soothing voice. "I think the girls maybe right. We need to follow their instincts on this."

Phoebe looked at Leo. "See! Did you hear him? This is not my Cole so we need to fix this and fast."

"Fine, fine." Huffed the annoyed Whitelighter. "Whatever."

Paige needed to get back on track. "Okay so back to the original question. How?"

"You know them Cole, any ideas?"

"If you vanquish them I'm not sure that will reverse everything. We may have to get them to switch us back first."

Piper knew it couldn't just be an easy vanquish. "Great, so we need to catch them first."

"That won't be easy." Cole went on to say. "They're tiny, fast and very clever."

Nodding her head, Piper said, "Then we'll just have to be faster and cleverer."

"We're already bigger." Grinned Paige, pleased to be working toward a solution.

Phoebe began pacing the floor. "We can write a spell to make them appear, then put them in a crystal cage, forcing them to cooperate."

"Our timing is going to have to be really good." Paige noted.

Piper's features held determination. "It will be. I want these little rodents. They've caused enough problems."

Luckily for the Charmed Ones, their two quarries were not around to hear the plan. Instead they were down in the underworld deflecting subtle assaults from fellow demons. Being favored by the Source didn't necessarily mean complete immunity.

The two were hiding in a cubby hole in the darkest depths of the underworld. "I don't know why they're so mad." Jid pouted. "We were just having some fun."

"They're just scardy cats." Soothed Jad. "They're afraid of the Charmed Ones. They think we're going to cause trouble for them with our playing."

"The witches don't even know it's us doing it." Jid whined as he continued to pout.

"Its okay Jid, we'll just hide out here till it blows over."

"But then we'll miss all the fun up there. All our hard work and we can't enjoy it."

Taking his hand, Jad grinned. "Maybe we should hide up there instead."

Jid's face lit up. "That's a perfect idea, let's go." And out they winked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's been forever since I last updated. Moving into a new home leaves precious little time for anything else. But first and foremost I want to thank each and everyone of you who stayed with this story and took the time to leave me your thoughts. So BIG THANKS TO: **HollyShadow, Geller Bing, foureverCharmed, Barb6, Piper-Leo-alwys, dutchygirl, heather1021, halli-halliwell, Broken Skye, LeoPiper-Forever, Maracev, Punk Rok Pixie, and Dark Angel Blue Fire!**

Here is the final installment to this story. I am in the process of writing two more, just not sure which one I will go with first. As always they will be Piper and Leo centric cause that's what I write!

Chapter 8

The attic was set. Paige held two crystals, while her siblings held one each. Once they read the summoning spell, they would not have a lot of time to capture their prey. Piper held out a single sheet of white paper which held the spell. She looked at her sisters. "We ready?" At their nods of approval they read:

_**Mischief makers who are tiny and fast,**_

_**A spell to find you we do cast.**_

_**For all the trouble you have brought,**_

_**You immediate presence is now sought.**_

The three sisters tensed, ready to go into action when the moment was right. They were not disappointed as two small figures materialized on the Oriental rug. The imps had no time to come to terms with what happened. On cue the girls strategically placed the clear crystals. Instantly the crystal cage was activated.

Jid and Jad's eyes grew round as they grabbed for each other in a fierce hug of support.

Crouching down, Piper looked over their captives. "All right you two, we need to talk."

Shaking now, Jad looked up. "What do you want?"

"First you're going to undo whatever you did to Leo and Cole."

"If we do will you let us go?" Jad asked fearfully.

"It's a start."

Phoebe was having trouble gathering any anger toward the two. They looked like children. Admittedly demonic children, but children all the same. "You also have to promise not to bother us anymore or any humans for that matter. You play down there."

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Phoebe! You're not seriously thinking of letting them go?"

Worried they would loose their way out, Jid and Jad immediately agreed. "We promise! We'll fix everything, cross our hearts and hope to die." Realizing what they had said, Jad retracted the last part.

Piper was torn. Part of her wanted to blow the two up for causing so much trouble and more importantly putting Leo's life in danger. Another part of her thought if they let these two loose on the underworld it could help the good guys in the long run. She sent them a hard look. "If you break your promise, we'll find you and they'll be no second chance. Understand?"

The two imps simply nodded their heads. Piper's look was enough to strike fear in any demon.

"First you have to fix Cole and Leo." Phoebe instructed.

Swallowing hard, Jid stepped forward. "They need to be here and we need to be free of this cage."

Piper wasn't too thrilled by the idea, but realistically she figured this may be the case. "Fine, but one false move and we summon your butts back her and you're toast. Got it! Leo! Cole!"

The two men entered and stood side by side. Reluctantly the sisters moved one of the crystals allowing the imps freedom. Floating up, the two hovered over each of the men. Just as before they began to chant and the girls watched avidly as white and grey clouds emerged from Leo and Cole. With a powerful pulse the clouds were put in their respective hosts. Like before, the transfer forced the men backward, where they landed on their backsides on the floor.

Piper ran to her husband. "Leo?" And she watched as his eyes took on a soft look.

"Hey honey, it's good to be back."

"It's very good to have you back." She accepted the gentle kiss her husband offered.

In front of Cole, Phoebe looked closely. "How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess. A little strange yet."

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him and he responded with a hard kiss.

"Can we go now?" Interrupted Jid.

The sisters looked at each other and then to the imps. "Go and remember our deal." Piper warned.

The imps didn't need to be told twice and out they winked.

Piper helped Leo to his feet and it was a good thing for he wavered jut a bit. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just feel a little out of it."

"Personalities swaps will do that." Joked his wife.

Later that night, Phoebe and Cole had finished a nice relaxing meal at a nearby restaurant. It wasn't fancy or exclusive, but it was quiet and they didn't need to worry about getting a table.

"This is nice." Phoebe smiled happily. "I'm glad we came here."

"Me too. Beats the rat race of the other places and we were definitely owed a dinner."

Her smile deepened at the reference as he went on. "Phoebe I know I'm not perfect. I know I can be a little," he paused here as if trying to find the right word. "Intense." He finally settled on. "I'm trying and sometimes I don't always succeed. I'm never going to be an easy going guy, it's just not who I am. You're going to have to take the good with the bad."

Reaching across the table she placed her hand in his. "I know Cole, and you're right. I don't want you to change. I got a taste of the gentle Cole, not so impressed. Part of it is me. Maybe I didn't want to admit it, but I like you're dangerous side. It's exciting and Lord knows I'm never bored."

"Really?' His eyes lighting up.

"Really and I'd kinda of like to prove it."

Glancing at his watch he said, "What about Piper and Leo? We promised to give them the manor tonight."

"Who said anything about the manor?" Her eyes sparkling with devilment.

Soft laughter floated from the master bedroom of the Halliwell manor. "Leo stop."

"Stop what?" He asked as he continued to nuzzle the side of her neck. The two had spent the past few hours in bed enjoying each others company among other things.

"Haven't you had enough?" Piper grinned as she said it.

"Of you? Never." His lips now moving to her bare shoulder.

"Leo?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to apologize."

Without taking his mouth from her shoulder he looked up. "Huh?"

Shifting her position forcing him to cease in his actions and pay attention to what she was saying. "A few days ago I was complaining about you not getting upset over things or taking charge more. I was wrong." His warm green eyes still held confusion and Piper thought he never looked more adorable. "After the little personality swap with Cole I realized I want you just the way you are. I depend on your clear head and sound judgment, especially when I loose my temper. I need you there to calm me down and give me perspective. When you went down to the underworld alone without telling me, I was so torn between anger and overwhelming terror that's you'd be hurt. I didn't like it."

"Piper." He automatically comforted.

"See, that right there. That's what I want. Why I love you so much."

A slow smile played on his lips and a twinkle came to his eyes. "I love you too." And he leaned over with a soft kiss.

Piper felt her heart melt at the tenderness in the caress of his lips. She felt a stirring deep in her stomach as she felt his strong arms encircle her in a deep embrace. Looking forward to what was coming next, she let her self enjoy. Knowing it would be a wonderful coupling of two people who loved and respected each other. A man and a woman who were meant to be together always. Soul mates in the purest sense. She let Leo take her to that place. A place only for them.

4


End file.
